infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Hughes
Amelia Hughes'''https://imgur.com/gallery/RzbFeNM is a human who boarded the Infinity Train after losing her husband Alrick, and usurped One-One as '''The Conductor when he refused to make her a train car with Alrick in it. She is in her late 60's. She is the main antagonist of Book One. Personality Initially kind and caring, Alrick's death and her time on the train has turned Amelia into a selfish, cold-hearted, callous person who doesn't care about the needs and wants of other passengers and believes in escapism over coping. She will not hesitate to kill or harm anyone who stands in her way, mostly to set an example for Tulip and other passengers, as shown when she ruthlessly neutralized and transformed Atticus by blasting him with her laser gun, and even threatening to kill the Cat if she disobeyed her orders. Appearance Amelia is a human female of medium build in a massive robotic suit. The suit, which is modified from the pod that she boarded the train with, has an oscilloscope-like display in its "eye" that oscillates whenever she speaks, using a voice changer that her husband Alrick created. She wears a hooded navy blue robe that is draped over her robot to conceal "his" identity. As a human, Amelia currently has her caramel brown hair braided in a pigtail with a gray coat, jeans, and snow boots. History "The Ball Pit Car" In her "Conductor" guise, she appears after Tulip is found and grabbed by the Steward. She claims that the "death" of One-One and Atticus was her fault and that nobody would ever get hurt if everyone stayed put in their own cars. Believing that One-One was shot and demolished, she returns to the head of the train. "The Past Car" Amelia's younger self is shown in her memory tape, as presented by the Cat. Tulip initially thinks that Alrick is the conductor. The tape shows how Amelia and Alrick began growing closer together, eventually marrying, though at some point Alrick was killed abruptly, driving Amelia mad with grief. She entered the Infinity Train, overthrew One-One (possibly being the one that wiped his memories), and made her Conductor suit, trying to make a car that would put her back where her life was with Alrick, as One-One refused to make a car for her. It is likely that the Unfinished Car is her first attempt at such, and that she has been doing this for a long time. "The Engine" She tries to stop One-One from reclaiming the train and Tulip from escaping, battling her and telling her that she isn't the only one dealing with issues. Tulip tries convincing her to make healthier decisions to help her recover from her grief, but she refuses to listen, continuously trying to keep control. However, her suit is soon destroyed, and she is ejected from it as One-One gets the Infinity Train back in his control. She laments that she will never leave the train, as her number is incredibly high, but Tulip convinces her that she has a chance and should work to make it 0 again. She nods in agreement as Tulip leaves. "The Mall Car" Although she does not make an appearance, the consequences of Amelia's time as the Conductor come into play with Grace and her gang, the Apex. The Apex, having been on the train since before Tulip arrived, believe that Amelia is the true conductor and that One-One is a usurper, and drew the red oscillating eye that appeared on her "face" as a sign of their belief. They also believe that the goal of the train is to have the highest number and commit acts to bring their numbers higher. Official Description "Amelia is a mysterious woman in her late 60's, living in her robotic suit, trying hard to hold onto and rebuild a life she once lived. 30 years ago she suffered a great tragedy, throwing her into a spiral of sadness and anger, which pushed her to board the infinity train. She doesn't care about others or what they're going though, she is on a single-minded mission to restore her own past and will do whatever it takes to get it, never coming to terms with the impossible futility of this mission. She has a commanding authoritative voice, but deep down is terrified of her own morality and future." Official Personality Lines Trivia * Amelia's lines in the Conductor suit are a mix of Lena Headey and Matthew Rhys's voices. In "The Ball Pit Car," Rhys's voice is played dominantly to hide Amelia's true identity, while Headey's voice is played more obviously in "The Engine" after the reveal. * Amelia's "Conductor" suit utilizes a repurposed Pod for her body. References ru:Проводник Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Passengers